The present invention relates to a novel cathode ray-luminescent phosphor or, namely, a phosphor material capable of emitting luminescence by irradiation with cathode rays or electron beams as well as to an efficient method for the preparation thereof.
Cathode ray-luminescent phosphors in general are widely employed as a luminescent material in cathode-ray tubes and displays. Known cathode ray-luminescent phosphors in a major part include those of the type of a composite compound based on a zinc compound such as Zn.sub.2 SiO.sub.4, ZnCdS and the like as the host material activated with manganese or silver.
On the other hand, proposals are made for the use of a zeolite as a catalyst carrier material supporting a small amount of a metallic element or a metal oxide as a catalytically active ingredient for various chemical reactions. None of these zeolite-based composite materials, however, are known to exhibit a behavior as a cathode ray-luminescent phosphor.
As is mentioned above, the cathode ray-luminescent phosphors known in the prior art are mostly those based on a zinc compound and a less number of reports are available on cathode ray-luminescent phosphors of other types. This is the reason for the limited application fields of the cathode ray-luminescent phosphors. Accordingly, it would be a due idea to develop a cathode ray-luminescent phosphor of a different type, with which the application fields of cathode ray-luminescent phosphors could be greatly expanded along with a possibility of still greater expansion of the application fields by combining the same with other conventional phosphor materials.